Buildings and like structures have exposed structural shapes such as H-beams, I-beams, channels and the like that are the objects of rust, chemical corrosion and the like. In the past the most commonly used approach for protecting such assemblies has been one or more coatings of paint. However, the use of paint in some situations frequently results in chipping, and in certain chemical processes, paper mills, food processing and the like such chipping is not satisfactory.
One difficulty encountered in providing coverings for structural beams is the wide variation in depth, width and shape of such beams. For example, for a given nominal size of structural shape there is a variation in the depth, flange width and flange thickness and previous coatings also contribute to differing dimensions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible cover section for structural shapes that flexes or adjusts to accommodate a range of structural shape dimensions and is readily sized to fit specific needs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel cover assembly for structural shapes that is readily applied at the job site and is characterized by its being durable, smooth, having an attractive finish, sealed, and capable of being washed down with high pressure cleaners.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable cover assembly or system to protect steel structural shapes and the like from corrosion as well as present a clean and attractive appearance and avoid the problem of chipping associated with paint like coatings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible protective covering for beams that closely conforms to the beam shape and after installation does not readily sag or pull away from the beam.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel adjustable form apparatus for making flexible cover sections for protecting structural shapes and the like.